Bloody Christmas
by Moon Erebos
Summary: 'No será una convencional cena de navidad, con pavo y legumbres, pero si es con Hannibal no le importa si solamente comen Haggis' (Hannigram)


Esta historia es la primera de la Triada de Terror Navideño.  
Dedico también esta historia a la admi EFFE de la página de facebook OTP and Bromance.

Aunque para mi (y comparada con las del año pasado) no está muy subida de tono, debo advertir que puede que hayan escenas no aptas para menores.

Los personajes no me pertecen. Son de la serie Hannibal, basada a su vez en los libros de Thomas Harris. Solo que me quedaron algo... OC... espero la disfruten.

* * *

_**Bloody Christmas**_

Un grito llena el aire. Frías gotas de sudor corren por el pálido y demacrado rostro, las luces tintineantes crean sombras de colores a su alrededor, dando un aire tétrico a lo que se supone debe ser festivo.

Una mano de largos dedos pasan suavemente sobre los húmedos y largos risos castaños, pequeñas caricias que pretenden calmarlo.

Y lo logran.

Sus oscuros ojos, aún desenfocados, se alzan hacía el afable y atractivo rostro del otro, que le dedica una suave y conciliadora sonrisa. El corto cabello casi rubio perfectamente peinado. Las lucecitas navideñas le proporcionan un aire oscuro al chocar contra la pálida piel.

Inmediatamente vuelve la vista al enorme árbol dispuesto solamente para él.

Tentativamente el castaño alza su mano y acaricia la mejilla del hombre. Inmediatamente el rostro se inclina ante el toque, la sonrisa se suaviza y los ojos claros brillan, con ansias, con deseo, con satisfacción... Con preocupación.

—¿Otra pesadilla?—Pregunta. Su voz es baja y melódica. El tipo de voz que encanta a cualquiera, que empuja a hacer lo prohibido de forma inconsciente.

—Al menos no salí de casa—devuelve el susurro el castaño.

Se aferra a la cintura del otro y esconde su húmedo rostro en el fino pijama de seda cerúlea. El hombre simplemente acaricia su cabello, enredando entre tanto sus dedos en los empapados risos.

—¿Qué fue esta vez?—Su voz es un susurro a penas, a pesar de que están solos.

El castaño aprieta sus labios, tratando de recordar y, a la vez, negándose a hacerlo.

—Will—advierte el otro, dando un pequeño jalón a los castaños risos.

El hombre gime pero no se separa de su toque.

—Ellos querían que te lastimara—dice, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y aprieta el agarre—. Querían que volviera, querían lastimarte, querían...

Sus palabras son cortadas por la suave boca que se posa sobre sus labios. Corresponde de inmediato, entrelaza sus brazos tras el cuello del más alto y se alza un poco, buscando más contacto.

—No le hagas caso a las voces, Will—susurra al romper el beso. Acaricia la pegajosa mejilla y sonríe con suavidad—. No dejare que vengan por ti, no te lastimaran Will.

—Hannibal—susurra—. Dijeron que... Que tu solo me usas, que ellos están preocupados por mí.

—Will—Hannibal toma su rostro y lo mantiene hasta que los ojos oscuros de Will pestañean hacía él—. Soy el único que se preocupa por ti.

Will asiente y desvía la mirada.

Hannibal lo abraza y vuelve a acariciar los enredados rizos. Will suspira en su regazo y se deja arrastrar nuevamente por el sueño.

* * *

Will está feliz. Casi podría bailar, pero es un adulto así que no lo hace. En cambio, acomoda sus lentes y arregla por enésima vez la mesa.

Es lo único que puede hacer.

Está aburrido y Hannibal no volverá hasta poco antes del atardecer para preparar la cena de navidad.

El pensamiento le hace sonreír como bobo.

Le había tomado tiempo, pero convenció a su Hannibal de hacer una deliciosa cena de Noche Buena, solo para ellos dos.

Will mira el reloj y todo su cuerpo vibra de anticipación. Hannibal estaría en casa pronto. Decidido a ayudar, aunque sea en lo básico, va a la cocina y se dispone a organizar todo lo que Hannibal necesitará.

Lo había visto preparar su comida antes, por lo que no le es difícil reunir lo necesario. Incluso coloca, con una sonrisa de orgullo, las especias y condimentos necesarios.

No será una convencional cena de navidad, con pavo y legumbres, pero si es con Hannibal no le importa si solamente comen Haggis (1).

Un brillo en la ventana le hace alzar la cabeza. Frunce el ceño extrañado al ver una Tucson rodear el camino que daba a la entrada.

Hannibal se había ido en su Sedan, por lo que es imposible que sea él.

Su corazón se acelera y su vista se empaña al llegar a la única opción posible: _llegaron por él._

Lo habían encontrado.

Sus ojos revolotean frenéticos por la cocina. No tiene un arma a mano. Hannibal dice que es peligroso para él, pero en ese momento _necesita_ defenderse con cualquier cosa.

Sus orbes recaen en el grupo de cuchillos que había transportado para ayudar a Hannibal.

Sin pensarlo siquiera sostiene el más grande y filoso. Lo aprieta entre sus temblorosos dedos y sale de la cocina con pasos cautelosos.

Mentalmente ruega porque Hannibal llegue antes. Que llegue antes de que ellos entren. Que llegue antes de que lo atrapen.

"Por favor Hannibal" piensa. Muerde su labio con nerviosismo y se agacha al llegar al comedor. Desde allí puede ver la puerta y está al resguardo. Como Hannibal le había enseñado.

Escucha más que ve la puerta abrirse y el pánico revuelve sus entrañas con saña.

Pasos se dirigen hacia él.

—Will, sabemos que estás aquí—dice una voz profunda y gruesa, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza.

Sostiene su cabeza con sus manos, ahoga un sollozo y se balancea sobre sí mismo. Esa era una de las voces de su sueño.

Le harían daño a Hannibal.

—Will, salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelva el doctor Lecter—agrega otra voz, temblorosa y femenina.

Will niega frenéticamente a pesar de que no lo ven. La idea de ser llevado lejos de Hannibal hace añicos su voluntad y un gemido dolorido escapa de sus labios.

Los pasos se precipitan en su dirección y sus acciones ya no son regidas por la parte consciente y razonable de su mente.

Actúa guiado por el miedo.

Pero el miedo no es siempre un buen consejero.

Sale de su escondite y coloca el cuchillo frente a él, temblando. Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y sus ojos van de una figura a otra, sin detenerse en ninguna.

Algo le dice que los ha visto antes. Pero solo puede recordar que son las personificaciones de las voces que intentan siempre alejarlo de Hannibal.

Y están demasiado cerca. La mesa ya no está entre ellos. Pasa saliva y retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared.

—N... No se acerquen—advierte con voz temblorosa.

Pestañea para alejar las lágrimas.

Un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello gris y piel morena baja su arma, mirándolo con cierto horror. La mujer a su lado, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos de borrego pestañea como si no lo reconociera.

—¿Will?—Pregunta, da un tentativo paso hacia él pero se detiene cuando el cuchillo se agita en las manos de Will.

—No se acerque—grita, aprieta el cuchillo y sus ojos recaen por un breve segundo sobre el otro hombre—. Po... Por favor váyanse.

—Will, vinimos por ti—el hombre se acerca un poco, como si Will fuera un animal herido y peligroso—. Tienes que volver, el doctor Lecter...

—¡No digas su nombre! No tienes derecho a decir su nombre—la ira tiñe sus palabras, sus ojos se enfocan un poco más. Lo suficiente para que ambos vean un destello de locura airada en el fondo de sus ojos—. No me iré. Por favor, váyanse.

—Will, ¿qué te hizo Lecter?—Solloza la mujer, incapaz de creer que ese hombre frente a él fuese el mismo que ella conoció—. Debes volver con nosotros, te está haciendo daño.

—No es cierto—Will niega fervientemente—. Él me cuida, me protege. No me lastima, incluso me ayuda con mis pesadillas. Él... Él...

—¡Está loco William! Es el Destripador de Chesapeake—grita el moreno.

Will se sobresalta y lo apunta con el cuchillo.

—Lo sé—susurra, sonríe con suavidad y sus ojos vagan por las decoraciones navideñas, su mente perdida en algún recuerdo—. Lo sé, y el ayuda con las voces. No me gusta escuchar sus voces, quieren hacerle daño a Hanni. Nadie le hará daño a **mi** Hannibal.

Ambos aprietan sus labios y se miran.

Ya no hay nada que hacer.

La mujer se gira, llora con más fuerza y se abraza. Will por un segundo desea acercarse y confortarla. Pero ella había intentado lastimar a Hannibal. Lo recordaba. Había intentado separarlos. Sus labios se fruncen. Nadie que intente separarlo de Hannibal merece su consideración.

Sus ojos vuelven al hombre moreno cuando el click del seguro de su arma resuena en la estancia.

—Lo siento Will—dice, alza el arma y apunta al castaño, el dedo listo sobre el gatillo.

Will pestañea hacia él y sonríe con suavidad.

—Yo no lo siento Jack—dice.

Un disparo resuena en toda la casa, seguido de un desgarrador grito y el sonido de la sangre al chocar contra la madera del suelo.

* * *

Hannibal detiene el auto frente a la casa. Sus ojos recaen en la camioneta parqueada no muy lejos. Un mal presentimiento se ciñe sobre su estomago pero no se altera.

Podría ser una coincidencia.

Pero eso y que Will aún no ha salido para recibirlo le hacen saltar fuera del auto, sin perder su natural elegancia, claro.

Sabe que Will _no debe_ salir, ni siquiera para recibirlo. Pero está por demás acostumbrado a que esa regla no sea cumplida por su desequilibrada pareja.

Frunce el ceño y camina con cautela a la casa. El silencio que rodea la casa aumenta su inquietud.

Abre la puerta silenciosamente y entra en la casa. El olor de la sangre golpea sus sentidos y el color abandona su rostro. Se precipita por la sala y se detiene bajo el marco que da paso al comedor.

Sangre por todas partes. Grandes manchas de sangre salpican el empapelado de las paredes, la fina vajilla de la mesa, gotea por las esquinas de la mesa y decora de forma grotesca la madera del suelo.

Por la forma en que la mesa está dispuesta Will estaba poniéndola cuando llegaron.

Pero hay algo fuera de lugar en la sangrienta escena.

Hay demasiada sangre y ningún cuerpo a la vista.

Y Will...

—¡Hannibal!—el hombre pestañea y se gira justo para recibir a un alegre Will en sus brazos.

Su Will. Entero y vivo.

Y bañado en sangre.

Con una sonrisa alegre y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Will vivo.

Hannibal envuelve sus brazos en el cuerpo del otro y lo pega al suyo, aspira el aroma natural de su pareja mezclado con la sangre y todo su ser se estremece.

Un quejido le hace separarse.

Analiza a Will de pies a cabeza una vez más.

—Me alegra que ya hayas llegado, la cena está casi lista. No quise hacerla sin ti, pero no tenía nada que hacer y...

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por un fiero beso que le arranca el aire. Sin dudarlo Will se enreda en el cuerpo de Hannibal, restregándose contra él.

—¿Por qué hay tanta sangre?—Pregunta Hannibal, apoya su frente contra la de Will y lo mira directamente.

—Intentaron llevarme, y me dispararon, pero yo no los deje. No iba a dejar que me separaran de ti—los ojos de Will revolotean nerviosamente pero se enfocan lo suficiente en Hannibal para dejarle saber que no miente.

—¿Estás herido? —Los ojos de Hannibal hacen una nueva inspección y recaen en el brazo derecho de Will, donde la sangre parece más fresca.

—Solo es un raspón y…—Will lo mira y la sangre tiñe sus mejillas—. Ellos ya no nos molestaran Hanni, ya no escuchare sus voces.

Will casi, casi salta sobre sus pies. Sostiene una de las manos de Hannibal y lo arrastra hasta la cocina.

El panorama que lo recibe es macabro y excitante. La cocina está toda desordenada, sangre por todos lados, harina, especias y utensilios. Pero Hannibal no dice nada, conmovido y orgulloso de su pequeño Will. Con un poco más de practica…

La cabeza de una mujer apoyada en el mostrador y pedazos desechados del cuerpo de un hombre.

—¿Alana y Jack? —Alza una ceja y sonríe de forma sardónica. Sus ojos recorren la cocina. Quitando el desastre de la sangre y las vísceras regadas, los platos dispuestos en la mesa de la cocina, listos para ser llevados al comedor se ven excelentes.

—¿Así se llamaban? —Will suelta su mano y va hacía la mesa. Toma un tenedor y pincha un trozo de carne. Se la extiende a Hannibal y sus mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo—. ¿Qué tal?

Hannibal llega a él en dos zancadas y acepta la ofrenda. Una lenta sonrisa surca sus labios.

—Excelente—admite. Pasa un brazo por la cintura del castaño y lo pega a su cuerpo—. Vamos a darnos un baño y luego disfrutamos de tu excelente cena de navidad Will.

Will sonríe ampliamente y reclama los labios del más alto.

La cena, como supuso, no iba a ser convencional. Pero pasaría la navidad con su doctor. Y estaba más que ansioso de darle su regalo de navidad.

* * *

**(1) Haggis: **El haggis es el plato típico escocés más conocido. Consiste en un pesado embuchado que se sirve tradicionalmente con neeps and tatties, puré de colinabo y patatas. Es un plato muy condimentado y de sabor intenso. Aunque, existen muchas recetas, algunas de las cuales utilizan asaduras de ciervo, normalmente se elabora a base de asaduras de cordero u oveja (pulmón, hígado y corazón) mezcladas con cebollas, harina de avena, hierbas y especias, todo ello embutido dentro de una bolsa hecha del estómago del animal y cocido durante varias horas.


End file.
